Petals stained red
by Weaselgirl0904
Summary: A Mafia story consisting of China, Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea, Vietnam, and Thailand. May be insulting to Russians for being the bad guys. May be insulting to Asians for being the mafias. May be insulting to other countries for not getting included.
1. Assassination

_Yes, I know, Weaselgirl0904 has 3 stories she didn't finish, she shouldn't be writing another story, she should be finishing the others….But I'm the sort of person, that once having an idea, can't think of anything else. I've seen like, so much mafia fan-pictures, and it just INSPIRED ME. Just to warn you IvanXYao fans, this is not one of those stories. I am faithful to my Yong-sooXYao fan-ness. I can NEVER write that pairing. Or never will. Yeah…Enjoy._

In a dark room in China, there was a middle-aged man, with graying hair and wrinkles on his face, kneeling to a still figure standing in front of him.

"Please, listen to me, it's not as bad as you think-" There was a swish, and in front of the neck of the man that spoke was a shining long sword.

"Speak excuses, and your head will roll. I shall ask the questions, you shall answer. Do I make myself clear?" Kiku asked coldly to the man kneeling in front of him, begging for his life. The nervous man nodded quickly, and said,

"I-I didn't want to do it, honest to god, I swear-" Kiku's sword edged closer to the neck, stopping the man mid-talk.

"What a pity I don't believe in god. Now just tell me who else was involved in this." The man could see that there was no sympathy in Kiku's eyes, and swallowed hard.

"T…There….there was no one else involved. Just me, and what I thought best for the government." The man tightened his grip in his hands. Kiku said,

"Is that your answer? Too bad, I think your neck would have liked to say attached longer." Suddenly, the door to the room banged open, and in came Hong Kong.

"Kiku gege, the guards are coming up. I have the car outside the window." Then, Hong Kong's eyes landed on the kneeled man. "You don't have much time, and we don't have the equipment to kidnap." Kiku sighed, then said to the man,

"Well, I guess you could have lived longer if your guards haven't acted. Don't worry though. We'll find your co-workers. And they'll all die." With a quick swing, there was a heavy thud, and the red liquid stained the luxurious carpet. Then, the two Asians opened the big window, and jumped off of the 4th floor. They landed on a small black car, and amazingly enough, the car was not harmed in any way. The two got off of the roof of the car, went into the car, and drove away. They heard the loud voices of the Russian guards announcing that the man was dead.

* * *

"So, as you see in this slide, the Russian vice-president of treasury was found with his head detached from his body at 11 o'clock yesterday night. Let us all congratulate Kiku on his fine job of assassinating the man that we needed information out of, and came back without any." Yong-soo said, glaring at Kiku.

The 6 Asian countries were in the dark oval meeting room. There was Kiku, the number 1 assassin, sitting in one of the chairs in the oval desk in the room. There was Hong Kong, Kiku's back up, bodyguard, and explosives expert. There was Taiwan, with her amazing disguise abilities, used as a spy. There was Vietnam, who was usually Taiwan's bodyguard, but since she was the best cook, she also made food for everyone when she's in a good enough mood and everyone's gathered. There was Thailand, who was not in the meeting room. He had nothing to do with the assassination, and was therefore, not needed. He was the mechanic, and made/invented guns and other weapons. He fixed things too. There was China, Wang Yao. The leader of the mafia. Yong-soo was the odd one. He was never assigned to kill, but he was always allowed to participate in meetings. He always practices shooting, hoping for the day to become another assassin, but Yao had never made any announcements of anything like that. So for now, Yong-soo took care of the background/profiles of their targets, searching the target grounds, and locating the target. He also was the presenter for the meetings, and made the slideshows for the meetings.

Yong-soo usually found everything Kiku did full of flaws, and was nagging at Kiku for killing the man. "I mean, I can just see from the looks of him that he's one of those men that will tell the information with a little rip here, and a little broken bones there. Did you think of bringing him here?" The other Asians could see Kiku did not enjoy getting lectured at Yong-soo.

"In fact, I have. But we did not have the equipment, nor did we have the-" Kiku irritably said, but Yong-soo cut him off, saying,

"Your MISSION, was to gather the information, THEN kill him. You only fulfilled half of it. So, it's only 50% done. And a 50% is not a passing grade. That means, Kiku, if you do not understand, you have FAILED your mission. I think I heard somewhere that if your ancient samurais failed their mission, they did this suicide ritual thing. Do you still have the tradition?" Yong-soo asked hopefully. Kiku stood up from the anger. He will not be humiliated as such.

"You speak of it as if I have not tried. I, if you have forgotten, am in a higher rank then you, Yong-soo. I will not be spoken to as such. You, a lower rank who have never even killed anyone, should shut it." Yong-soo stepped closer to Kiku.

"Shut it? Try shutting me up, Mr. Assassin. I think that will be a hard thing to do unless you kill me. And did you forget that I have a much higher military power then you?" Yong-soo said. That spread the oil in the fire. Kiku stepped closer and gripped Yong-soo by the collar of his shirt.

"Settle down." The two nations turned to Yao. Yao was glaring at the two of them. "Kiku, sit back down in your seat, and Yong-soo, finish the presentation. And do stop poking at Kiku. Kiku, do not worry about the mission. Yong-soo can find the target without any information at all." Kiku bowed to Yao, and said,

"Yes, boss."

"Alright, Hyung-nim. Well, so….what was I talking about again? Oh right, so the dude's dead, and Kiku doesn't have any leads…Umm, so the Russian government was shocked at the killing. They don't know who the murderers are yet –those stupid guys, if only they had as much technology as ours- and are looking for them right now. As we know already, the dude that's dead now has made a serious crime of getting into Hyung-nim's finance bank and stealing some-lots-a-numbers of money, and, at the same time as we lost it, Russians suddenly gained a lot. I don't think the Russian government knows about this, but some stupid financially-greedy Russian people gave more money to their country, and I believe they either did it because they didn't want their country to be poor, or, the criminals work for the Russian government, and hope that with the extra cash, their work salaries would rise. Either way," Yong-soo smiled in a creepy way, "They aren't going to be living much longer. We have found a criminal, who was part of the Russian government, as I said, the vice-president of the treasury, and that confirmed it was the Russian's doing. Now, we, -or at least I do- think that there were accomplices. The only guy we found so far is dead, so we don't know for sure who else was involved. There are a few suspects, including the-guy-that's-dead-'s brother, and a Chinese/Russian person who is one of the person who works in Hyung-nim's banks." Yong-soo scanned the room, looking at his sibling's faces.

"How many accomplices do you think there are, Yong-soo?" Yao asked him. Yong-soo grinned slyly, and said,

"It's only my guess, but I believe 3 people. And one of them has to be a spy working for you, Hyung-nim."

"Alright then." Yao said. Then, he stood up, and the lights automatically lit up. "There are 3 accomplices working. Yong-soo has confirmed to me that his guesses are never wrong. Taiwan, go to my bank as a worker and take a few weeks meeting all the workers that are likely to be the spy. Vietnam, you do not have to follow her, but you may do so if you wish, or if Taiwan would like you to. Kiku and Hong Kong, get ready to go to Russia. Practice shooting and using your katana with your hands after they have been dipped in a pool of water with ice floating in it. It will help you with your aim once you are in Russia. Yong-soo, investigate who the targets will be, and what the target ground looks like. And give my bank floor maps to Taiwan. She will need to memorize the way if she needs to look like a worker there. That will be all. I'll expect Taiwan to be working as a part of my bank as of tomorrow, and Yong-soo to give her the map and make an employee form for her, and Kiku and Hong Kong to be practicing." Then, Yao left. The 5 Asians watched him leave, then sat back, relaxing.

"Aah, I'm glad I don't have to kill. It's such a messy job. Oh, I hate getting dressed up as a banker. I'll have to wear glasses and a suit for women. Those are so stuffy." Taiwan complained. Yong-soo hummed a tune, while plugging his laptop, which was used for the presentation, out from the wall. Then, he was walking towards the door. "Where are you going, Yong-soo? To your lab? I'll go with you. I need the map. I'll have to memorize the whole building in less than 24 hours." Taiwan said to Yong-soo. Yong-soo turned to Taiwan and smiled.

"Oh, I should go to my lab, but I kinda wanted to do shooting practice first. I have to keep practicing so that Hyung-nim can promote me to an assassin! When he does, I want the most efficient one Thailand can make, no matter the price! I'll tell my Korean lab workers to do it, and I'll print it out and give it to you at lunch. Vietnam, will you be making lunch today?" Yong-soo asked Vietnam. Vietnam gave Yong-soo a long look. Yong-soo gave her a puppy face. Vietnam sighed, then said,

"I'll see what I can make. But I am not cleaning the dishes today." Yong-soo jumped with joy.

"Yay! Vietnam, you are such a kind person! I'll clean the dishes for you. But really, Thailand should make a dishwasher for us. He said he'd do it, and he didn't do it for…2 years now! Honestly…Well, I'm ganna go kill some cardboard targets." And Yong-soo left the room. After he left, the other 4 Asians in the room exchanged smiles. In the mafia, the only one who can continue the job of blood and illegal actions with such a carefree attitude and an innocent smile was Yong-soo. Not even Kiku could hate him for long.

_Did you notice that it's not just the east asia? I'm so proud of myself for writing the other two. But since not much is known about them, I'm not sure I got Vietnam's character right….oh well. I didn't really want to make Russia bad, sorry Russians, but I had to make SOME country the bad side. Well, the Asians aren't really good either, but, I'm always on the Asian's side. And, MAFIA, what a fun category. Such a depressing subject. But it seemed very fun to write. Of course, bloody or not, there has to be a sprinkle of love in it. I'm not really thinking of Yong-sooXYao for this story though….no real specific pairings….if you want a specific pairing, then pm, or review to me what pairings you would like. And stealing money, the crime since, like, forever. It's a boring crime, really, but just deal with it! XD I am sorry if you did not like this and wanted to read another story of mine. Oh, in the poll in my profile, there was a very funny vote. A person actually voted "China/Japan is too good for Korea!" To the person that voted that, you have no idea how much I laughed at that vote. You voted that, when in my profile, I go all obsessed at Yong-soo? I mean, I just put it there for fun. Now, someone has to go there and vote "Korea is perfect by himself!" just to even it out. It was hilarious, to me. That just proves, I'm patriotic, and THAT'S the main reason I like Yong-soo, and not that I love Yong-soo's character. I do, but not as much as my love for S. Korea. Thank you for reading._

_**Hyung-nim- the most respective way of saying 'older brother'.**_

_**Gege- I'm not Chinese, but I do believe it's 'brother' in Chinese.**_

Is it just me, or was it weird that Thailand can make/fix/invent guns/weapons, but can't make a dishwasher?


	2. Average Day

_I apologize in advance if you don't get the description for the shooting room. It was very hard to explain. DX It feels very wierd to write about Mafias in good Friday. :D I think I'm getting used to depressing stuff. Well, it's not like this chapter's depressing though. But my vietnamese friend was showing me VERY depressing vocaloid songs, and sadly, I'm getting used to them. But I don't think I'll ever get used to 'fear garden' *shivers*_

Yong-soo walked into the shooting room, where there was a long corridor with divided sections. In every section where you can shoot, there was a gun hooked to the wall of the section, and there was a bullet pouch next to it, filled with bullets (of course). There was also a headphone hanging, but that was to block out the shooting sound, which was loud enough to cause damage. At the opposite side of the sections was a part of the wall covering half of the rectangular section border from the bottom to the middle. From the top to the middle, was where you aimed the gun. There was a huge space next to the half-walls, and in the end of that space, about 40~50 feet away, sometimes even farther, was the targets, with the outline of a person. The corridor was silent, indicating that no one was present in that room except for Yong-soo. Yong-soo grinned. He liked practicing alone.

"A~arirang, a~ahahrirang, A, aahriirang~…." Yong-so sang, while getting into a section and filling the gun with bullets. He put the headphones on, then lifted his gun. It was a big gun, not one of his favorites-he liked smaller, pistol ones, but he needed equal practice for every gun. That was the way to master the art of assassination. Only, Kiku and his old-fashioned way broke that rule. Really, swords, at this time of age? Boring. Instantly, Kiku's face lit up in his brain, and the irritated Korea shot at the cardboard cut-out target. Bang, bang. Two shots. One went right through the center of the head, and the other hit the neck. Yong-soo sighed deeply. He always thought of Kiku while practicing, but he didn't really want to KILL Kiku. He didn't really want to kill anyone. He wasn't bloodthirsty. But if seeing blood was the only was to be the same rank as Kiku, then he could do it. Yong-soo didn't know it himself, but he was relying on Kiku to be his goal. It was Kiku that gave him the most reason to try his best at winning, and beating. That reason made him more skilled, but he would never realize that Kiku was helping him this way, because he wouldn't like the idea. At all. This time, he shot three times, and one landed on the stomach, the shoulder, and a miss. Yong-soo frowned. It was the same routine. He was better at first, and as he kept practicing, he would get worse. Yong-soo aimed again, and jumped when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He took off his headphones and turned around to see the ever-smiling Thailand. Thailand put his hand together and bowed.

"Hello, Yong-soo. I see that you are practicing hard when it's only 10 in the morning." Thailand saw Yong-soo's face light up proudly.

"I'm working hard to be an assassin. I'm suppost to be printing out outlines of a bank to Wan-wan, but….well, she'll be fine, she can memorize something in at most an hour. What are you doing here, out of your usual place? Aren't you usually in the 'designing room', or the 'welding room', or someplace like that?" Yong-soo asked. Then, his eyes fell to Thailand's hands. He was holding a box, and the label said, 'DANGER. WARNING, INCLUDES EXPLOSIVES. CONTAINING: DYNAMITE 100 KG TNT, BULLETS, GUN POWDER, ETC.' "Oh…refilling bullet pouches? I'll need some more in my pouch." Yong-soo said.

"Wait a moment, I should open this box first." Thailand said, smiling wider when Yong-soo saw the recognition of the warning label on the box. Yong-soo stared at Thailand put the box on the floor and searched his pockets for a pocket knife.

"Oh, Thailand, I have something for you to celebrate. Viet's cooking tonight! Although I have to do the dishes….when are you going to learn how to make a dishwasher? Really, I should talk to Hyung-nim about this. We trade drugs and weapons illegally, but we can't illegally trade a dishwasher? What's up with that?" Yong-soo complained. Thailand smiled continuously, amused at Yong-soo's chatters.

"I see, it's been a while since I've had Vietnam's cooking. I wonder what we'll have. I do like those rice noodles…..here you go, 30 bullets shall do it until lunch, hmm?" Thailand put in several bullets into Yong-soo's pouch. Thailand lifted the box again, and was going to walk away, when Yong-soo stopped him.

"Hey, wait a minute, Thailand. Here, look at this shot." Yong-soo aimed carefully, and shot. His bullet went through the target, but the hole it left was located between the legs of the target. "Now that's what I call a real 'mercyless shot', don'cha think?" Thailand wore a bemused face.

"I'm sure that would be a hard place to shoot. But I'm not so sure if it would be as painful if it was a female target." At Thailand's reply, Yong-soo gave him a thoughtful face.

"Huh, I didn't think about a female before. You know, I got used to seeing the targets as a black and white target board, I forgot they might have different genders if they were real. But it is a hard place to shoot. I bet even Hong Kong would have a hard time shooting it there." Yong-soo said, with a very proud face.

"Why don't you try the moving targets? They're in the next room. They just move vertically and horizontally, but it would be harder to shoot. How about it? Want to use it as a challenge?" Thailand asked Yong-soo. Yong-soo's face lit up with excitement and curiosity.

"A MOVING target? That's so cool! I'm ganna go there now. Did you fill the bullets in that room?" Yong-soo asked.

"Yes, I did it just 3 hours ago." Thailand saw Yong-soo leave out the door before he got to finish the sentence. He didn't approve of killing that much, but looking at Yong-soo, he had to wonder if shooting was that exciting.

* * *

Yong-soo got out of his shower. Shooting was surprisingly a hard exercise. The guns he held were heavy, and the force of the relapse from the shots were powerful, and hard to keep the gun steady. It was exactly 11:30 am, and he needed to get to his lab. Yong-soo quickly put on a shirt and pants, after wearing his underwear, then head out the shower room. He didn't want to shake his hair dry with the towel, so he just hung the towel on his shoulders to catch the dripping water from his hair. He walked into his lab, and the lab workers immediately stood up and bowed to him. Yong-soo gave a hand gesture to let them sit down, then head to his personal computer. Yong-soo clicked his mouse a bit, read some things, hacked some things, and in less than 5 minutes, printed out the copied outlines of the bank. Then, he waved to his lab workers and left the room. After he left, his workers quietly whispered,

"He finishes hacking into China's international security in the web in less than 5 minutes, but he never stays around to do some of his real work." But of course, none of them could hate Yong-soo. Yong-soo always gives them snacks and pizza parties at the end of a week. What worker could hate a boss like that?

Yong-soo found Taiwan in her room, trying on various glasses, showing them to Vietnam.

"This one makes me look like a grasshopper. Oh, this one is stylish! But no banker would wear that…how about this black framed one? Oh wait, those have real lenses, I wouldn't be able to see through them…" Yong-soo quietly sneaked behind her, making sure to bend enough so that when Taiwan looked at the mirror she couldn't see him. Yong-soo saw Vietnam staring at him. Yong-soo grinned at her, and put his index finger to his mouth. Vietnam made a face that read, 'nothing good is going to come out of this, Yong-soo.', but did not tell Taiwan. After he reached right next to Taiwan, he lifted Taiwan's skirt, yelling,

"Ice-kaeki!" Taiwan screamed. She turned around and kicked her leg in panic, but Yong-soo grabbed her leg.

"Wan-wan, what a girlish scream you make. Now I think either Hong Kong or Kiku's ganna run into this room soon to find out what happened. Wan-wan, you wouldn't like to find me dead with my head dislocated from Kiku or my head shot by Hong Kong, would you? Then tell them nothing happened, ok?" Yong-soo told her calmly, while smiling just the same. Taiwan's face turned blotchy red, but put her foot down. Vietnam shook her head. It WAS impossible to argue with him and win. Taiwan murmured,

"You are a horrible brother." Yong-soo grinned at her.

"Oh really? Did you really think I did that just to scare you, or to take a look at your pantie? By the way, strawberry panties are not sexy, Wan-wan." Yong-soo saw that any moment Taiwan was going to slap him. "There was a cockroach climbing on your skirt. Really, your skirt is really long, it touches the floor." Then, Yong-soo opened his hand, and to Taiwan's disgust, there was a huge cockroach, still alive, but not moving because Yong-soo was holding it so it was not squished to death, but could not move. "Do you have a tissue? I don't feel like squishing a cockroach in my hands, so I think I'm ganna toss it outside. But I want to hold it using a tissue…" Yong-soo asked. Taiwan looked around, but Vietnam was quicker. She handed him the tissue, and Yong-soo quickly put the cockroach in there, and gave it enough room so it doesn't die, but so it can't try to come out. Once he did, Taiwan sprayed his hands with an anti-germ spray. Yong-soo then showed her his real reasons for coming. "Here's you map. Its 13 floors total. 7 going up, and 6 underground. The underground's the important place. That's where they keep the REAL money. Y'know, the gold, the thousand-millions? The place where they keep the employee profiles are on the 3rd floor, room 115. There should be a big cupboard, with the last name alphabet listed. Go through them, and bring a copy profile of the most suspicious workers. Then, I'll pick out which ones you'll need to tail. Oh, I hear them coming-" The door banged open, and Kiku was there, holding his katana. Hong Kong was also there, his hands on his gun. Kiku asked Taiwan,

"What happened? Why did you scream?" Yong-soo stepped forward and said,

"Hmm, Wan-wan, would you say that both of them coming makes what I said wrong? I think saying that either Hong Kong or Kiku'll come was rather close to the real result. Kiku, I didn't do anything, first of all." Taiwan snorted, but did not say anything. "I found a cockroach. It's still alive. Hey, I heard that in China, they cook insects and eat it. Do you think Yao hyung-nim'll make one for me?" Upon hearing the random thing Yong-soo said, the other two knew things were ok. Vietnam told Yong-soo,

"I don't think he will. He's much too busy with some of his work. So are the 4 of us, and Thailand. All of us are busy, except for you, Yong-soo. Are you finished with your work?" Vietnam cornered him with her words. The other countries also eyed him. But, as stated a million times before, no one can beat Yong-soo at arguing.

"One can never finish working, Vietnam. The next day, there'll be the same, or even more amount of work that replaces the work you did yesterday. And, work is done every time you move an object towards the direction you are putting force into, scientifically. So that means I do work every day. Oh, Vietnam, it's 11:45 now, you should hurry and make lunch for us. What are we having today? I want that noodle with the thin, soft meat. And make sure to make the broth especially spicy! We ARE Asians, so you don't have to weaken the flavor. Well, there's always Kiku, and his mild tastes…" Yong-soo never forgot to add an insult to Kiku. Kiku felt his anger vein pulse, and he softly said,

"Yong-soo?" Yong-soo faced Kiku.

"Yeah? You got something to say?" Kiku smiled in a friendly way, while pointing his katana dangerously at Yong-soo.

"Kiss that head of yours good-bye." Yong-soo eyed the katana aimed at his neck nervously.

"Oh….That's…..a sharp knife, huh……" Yong-soo ran towards the door, with Kiku trailing behind him fast. Taiwan smiled, and Vietnam shook her head. Hong Kong put his gun back into his belt. An ordinary day in the Asian mafia. There was a faint trail of Yong-soo's voice, saying, "Yao hyung-nim~~~~!" No one can beat Yong-soo in arguing, but not so much the same when it comes to fighting.

Yong-soo walked into the dining room, smiling widely.

"Ooh, nice smell of broth. Where are you, Vietnam?" Yong-soo spotted Vietnam putting the warm dishes on to the table. The 5 other Asians were already sitting on the table.

"Where were you, Yong-soo aru? Aren't you usually the first one here?" Yao asked Yong-soo. Yong-soo grinned at Yao, and said,

"Oh, I had to go to my lab for a moment. Hey, which soup is this, Viet?" Yong-soo asked Vietnam.

"Pho tai nam, with mi xao don, dau hu xao rau cai for Thailand, who doesn't eat meat, and lots of cha gio this time, because last time I made it, it ran out in 3 minutes.*" Vietnam replied. Yong-soo grinned at her, and hugged her waist tightly.

"Oh? I feel that your hip got skinnier! Poor Viet, she lost weight from working so hard! Don't worry, I'll do the dishes so clean, you won't have to re-clean them!" Yong-soo took advantage of Vietnam not being able to stop him because she was holding two bowls in her hands. Yao said in a stern voice,

"Yong-soo, sit down, aru. Vietnam's going to spill her bowl." At Yao's voice, Yong-soo instantly let go. Then, Yong-soo said to Vietnam,

"Viet, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Your face is red." The result of that sentence was Yong-soo getting poured in cold water from a cup by Vietnam. After he dried off, they all sat down to eat. The rest of them ate, but Yong-soo was eating last, for he was praying. The ticked off Yao said,

"Yong-soo, what are you praying about? This is a family of mafia, and also Asians. I should have never let France teach you Christianity." Yao frowned when Yong-soo didn't respond until he made a cross sign with his hand. Then, Yong-soo faced him and said,

"I can't help it. Have you seen my cities? If you go to the roof of a tall building in my cities, half of what you see is red crosses from churches. I appreciate that you taught me Buddhism, but Christianity is the main religion now, Hyung-nim. As for the mafia thing….well, you don't let me kill, do you? After I become an assassin, then maybe I could stop praying…." Yong-soo stared into Yao's eyes, hoping to find a sign that will approve of letting him be an assassin. Yao closed his eyes and said,

"Pray as much as you want, you are not going to become an assassin."

After they ate, everyone quickly left the room. Whenever Yong-soo had to do something, he'd try to coax someone to work with him, or do all of his work. Yong-soo made a face as the 5 Asians left, but quietly stacked the dishes together. He sighed. He liked it when there were lots of dishes with different food on them, but after the food was gone, he didn't like to deal with them. Yong-soo reached for a dish, when he felt someone else's hand. He looked up to see Yao's face.

"Hyung-nim…are you going to help-"

"You have work to do, Yong-soo aru. You can't waste all your time washing all these dishes." Yao said quickly. Yong-soo smiled. His older brother was cute, in some ways. They walked side-by-side to the kitchen, and to the sink. Yong-soo found there was only one pair of rubber gloves. Yong-soo stared at his hands. It was fair, without any scars, but it was stiff from holding the gun many times. He looked at Yao's hands. They were soft-looking, and also fair. It was a beautiful hand, with long fingers. His hands could stand cold water and leftover food. Yong-soo handed the gloves to Yao. Yao, who didn't seem to notice that there was only one pair, or didn't care, accepted it. Yong-soo smiled all the time while they washed the dishes together. His small acts of love that Yao never found out about made him happy and proud that he could do something for him. Even if they were so small Yao never found out. After cleaning, Yong-soo didn't say a word to Yao and walked down the hallway.

"Where are you going, Yong-soo aru?" Yao asked. Yong-soo turned around and said,

"There is a certain cockroach that interests me. I'll tell you about it later. It's like a puzzle, but this one's actually quite hard for me to figure out." And he kept walking away.

_I'm making the cockroach thing bigger then it seemed like. You'll see. I'm sorry if it seemed like a Yong-sooXVietnam thing to you. It's not, unless, you want it….DX My Vietnam friend, she hates me enough for getting Vietnam in the mafia, she'll kill me if I pair Viet with Yong-soo. Oh, and I don't know anything about Chinese names, or Vietnam names, or Thailand names, so if anyone has suggestion for Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam, and Thailand's names, all is welcome. I'll just pick the bet-fitting one f I'm lucky enough to get two different names for one country. Why do I feel that Vietnam/Thailand aren't going to get any names?? Oh, and I made Thailand vegetarian because most of my Thailand friends are vegetarian. Not saying all of them are, but most. Besides, what's wrong with being a vegetarian? So far for the coupling, I have TaiwanXKiku, YaoXYong-soo. I'm sorry for the 2 people that voted 'China/Japan's too good for Korea', but MOST OF US THINK YONG-SOO'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR THEM!!! XD_

_**Pho tai nam- A Viet food that has these bits of meat and rice noodles, and lots of vegetables. LOTS of them.**_

_**mi xao don- Another Viet food with noodles, vegetables, and chicken or pork.**_

_**dau hu xao rau cai- Not sure if I spelled this right. Viet food with tofu and vegetables. **_

_**cha gio- Basically, egg rolls.**_

**_Ice-kaeki- Not really sure where this came from, but in elementary, boys would lift up girls' skirts and scream 'icekaeki' in korea....wether that happend to me or not is my concern._**

_**As you can see, Vietnamese food has LOTS of vegetables in their food usually :D I ate some of these from my viet friend's –the one that hates me- house. It was good 3**_


	3. Spyware

_Hello, hello! Thank you for reading part -3- of The Asian Mafias!!!!! XD Now, because I'm a bad explainer, I don't know how to describe Yong-soo's section very well. But just think of it like that CSI tv show place, with the glass walls, looking at what everyone's doing hrough the glasses. I'm sorry!!!Hope you enjoy.  
_

Yong-soo collapsed into his spinney chair next to his table. He was in 'his section' of the building. There were Korean workers, in labs, in front of computers, or some other types of machines. But they were doing the work they were told to do. He was making work for himself, and for once, he didn't mind. He turned on his computer, then pushed his chair and himself to a glass cage on the table next to the computer table. In the cage, was the big cockroach, motionless on top of a branch that was put in there. There was a knock on the door, and a nerdy-looking man with glasses and white scientist robe came in. Really, if he lost the glasses, and got contacts, and burn those nerdy cloths, he wouldn't look half bad, thought Yong-soo. Of course, he IS Korean, so he looks good nerdy too. The man said,

"Hello, boss. I see you are actually sitting in your office today. Good for you." The man smiled sadly when Yong-soo gave him a clueless look. "Still don't remember me, huh? It's been our 5th meeting….well, my sun-bae did say that you have a hard time remembering someone that's not that important. I'm your assistant. And helper. Which I am saying for the 5th time." The man noted at the end. Yong-soo's guilt poked at him, and he smiled pleasantly at the man.

"No, of course I remember you! Look at you! You are IMPOSSIBLE to forget with those charming looks!" Yong-soo said to the man. The man raised his eyebrow.

"Really, boss? Then, what is my name again?" The man was testing him, Yong-soo could tell.

"Let's see…..Kim…" Yong-soo guessed. 'Kim' was probably the safest guess, considering that was the most common family name. "Oh, I don't have time for this. I came here today to do some work. You are my helper, so help me by opening up this cage." Yong-soo managed to turn the conversation, and faced his back to the man, opening a shelf and putting on plastic gloves. By observing the now wordless assistant, Yong-soo thought it was safe to think that the 'Kim' part was right. The man struggled with the heavy glass top of the cage. Yong-soo helped the man and put the glass to the side. Then, Yong-soo scooped up the cockroach with his gloved hands. Yong-soo stared at it for a while, then threw it lightly up in the air, feeling its weight. The man looked at him strangely.

"Um, boss, may I ask-" The man was cut off when Yong-soo ordered,

"Bring me a microscope. Not the super powered one, just, hmm, about, 10 to 20x? Probably not even that much, but around that." Yong-soo stopped throwing the bug, and shooed the man off. Then, he turned to his computer, and started typing in codes and clicking various things. When the man returned, he found Yong-soo with his tweezers in one hand, and with his other hand, trying to stop the bug from moving. The man was not a genius, but it looked like Yong-soo was going to do something unpleasant to the poor thing.

"Boss, I'm sorry to question you, but may I ask what you are trying to do?" The man asked. Yong-soo looked up and grinned at the man.

"Oh, I'm trying to open it up. I want to see what it's made out of." Yong-soo replied. The man was not a bug-lover, but he needed to know what the reason was for killing the tiny thing.

"For what reason are you trying to take its life away, boss?" The man questioned. Yong-soo took a look at the man's serious face, and laughed.

"Take its life? Oh, but, Kim, this isn't even alive! I don't believe its life can be taken away when it never had a heart to beat, and blood to flow!" Yong-soo answered. The man frowned, and said,

"It's Kim Jun-wong. And boss, I can SEE its legs twitching right now." He pointed out. Yong-soo made a face, and said,

"Well, describing why it's NOT alive is going to take a while, so I'll just tell you why it's a machine. First, it's heavier than a normal cockroach of this size would. I mean, I'm not an expert, but you could tell easily. And second, even when it's coated very professionally, the outer part of it is very hard and feels like, well, metal. Third, have you EVER seen a cockroach this big? This thing is about 2 to 3 inches here! This is huge!" Yong-soo grabbed the cockroach with one hand and set the microscope next to the computer, and plugged it to the wall. "Now what I think, is that this little bug has a LOT of tech. stuff in it." Then, he plugged the microscope to the computer screen. The screen now showed the microscopic view from the microscope. Yong-soo held the cockroach to the microscope, and saw the metal parts on the bug, with the screw to keep it together. Yong-soo grinned with pride at his assistant.

"I'll need something to unscrew this. It'll have to be about 3mili?" When they found something to unscrew it with, they opened the top of the bug. After they opened it, the bug stopped moving. Yong-soo announced everything he found inside it. "So, I think that the holes over here are the cameras. I don't think it's Wi-Fi though. Just recording. Aha! I see the 'bug' in the 'bug'! So whoever made it was going to listen to what we're saying, huh? I wonder who made it….it could be Russia, but I don't think Russia's the one to spy….Belarus? That would be creepy…..Ah! Look!" Yong-soo pulled out a piece of cloth with his tweezers from the bug. "Pink. Now, who else wears pink except for Taiwan? And that's not all. I see the black cloth, I'm guessing that's Kiku, and….huh, it got me too. No one else wears blue. Now, if we could get a piece of the metal, I think we might find out where it was made…..Wait a second, did you see that?!" Some bumps of the metal passed by the screen when Yong-soo was turning the bug. Yong-soo quickly turned it back over. On the metal, the words in English clearly said, 'Made In China.' There was an awkward silence in the room. Yong-soo cleared his throat, and worked his brain. "So, obviously, China hyung-nim wouldn't want to make a bug machine just to get pictures under Taiwan's skirt. And I have no idea why he would want a piece of cloth that came from me and Kiku's cloths. So he's canceled out in the 'suspect list'. Let's see…the country China trades with the most…." Yong-soo disconnected the computer to the microscope and hacked into China's government account.

"Are you sure you can just do that?" the assistant asked. Yong-soo grinned at him.

"Joon-wong ah, I learned the art of hacking from the master himself- China hyung-nim. He can hack into something in 5 minutes, what I have to do in 10 minutes."

"It's Jun-wong." The assistant corrected.

"Ah! Here are the data! So, it says here…." Yong-soo distracted himself with the data he received. His poor assistant looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Ah! The list says, 'Top countries China exports to, shown in US dollars, in billions'…#1, United States= $162.9, #2, Hong Kong= $124.5, #3, Japan= $84, #4, South Korea (me)= $35.1, #5, Germany= $32.5, #6, Netherlands= $25.9, #7, United Kingdom=$19, #8, Singapore= $16.6, #9, Taiwan= $16.6, #10, Russia= $13.2……Top….number one is….the US?....Oh, that's not good." Yong-soo weakly said. The assistant could see that Yong-soo's face was getting paler by the second.

"Boss, is…something the matter?" the assistant asked.

"Matter? Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just that America hyung-nim is the top suspect, and if he knows of the Asian mafia, and from looking at this bug, it's safe to assume that he doesn't know who's in the mafia, and that he needs to know the members, which means, probably, that he's against us. And America hyung-nim….I can't go against him, Jun-woon, I can't. He….I don't KNOW what he'll do to me. He'll cut off all trades, then I can only depend mostly on China hyung-nim. I can't do that. I can't let America hyung-nim know. But I can't get out of the group. Oh, I'm panicking!" Yong-soo jumped out of his seat. He paced around. "I thought America hyung-nim made all of his weapons himself….maybe he just used the metal that he thought was USA made, and it was actually made in China. Then he used a bottom corner of it, where the 'made in' part are usually put in, and when he welded this, the letters didn't melt away….No, there still are chances that it's not America hyung-nim. But, if it's not him, the second highest chance is Germany-nim. And him….he's wayyyy to busy with Italy-nim to spy on us. And he's the 5th one on the list…Oh, I don't know anymore!" Yong-soo stomped to the door.

"Wait, Im Yong-soo nim!" His assistant cried out.

"What?!" Yong-soo asked with annoyance.

"Where are you going!" his assistant asked

"Me? I'm going to cool my head and try to feel relaxed. I'll need to find Kiku. I need some breast time. I WOULD normally go to China hyung-nim, but after looking at the data, I don't feel like seeing him right now. Oh, and don't mention about the bug spyware to anyone else, ok? I'll tell them myself later. Maybe tomorrow morning." Yong-soo said thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow morning?! Isn't that too late? It's only 2'oclock right now! Can't you tell them at dinner time or something?"

"Oh, they won't take it well. I'll find a way to let them know….in a way they'll feel better with. It's like spreading a toxic gas slowly instead of just dropping a nuclear bomb. It'll still hurt, but the shock won't be there." Yong-soo replied. He waved the assistant he never got the name right good bye, and walked out the door. It was breast hunting time.

Yong-soo found his prey at the back of the building. Kiku and Hong Kong were practicing shooting at targets. They were doing it outside, because they needed a place to put the big bucket between them. In the bucket was water, with many ices floating on it. It was the fall, not that cold, but the thought of putting your hands in there was painful. Yong-soo was just going to sneak up behind them, but then, got a better idea. Besides, he thought, if I just charged right in there, he might think I was going to kill him and shoot me. Yong-soo swiftly went into the servants room, and got a pair of servant uniform for men. He would have liked to put on the maid uniform, if it wasn't for his tall height that would give him away in an instant. He put on a wig, clothed himself, and he added some powder to change his skin tone to something a bit darker. He was proud of himself. He was unrecognizable. But just in case, he wore glasses also. Now, he got a big empty bucket and filled it with hot water. He made sure the hot water was not hot enough that the steam was visible. Then, he carried it outside, and casually switched the buckets in front of the two. The two shooting just assumed that Yong-soo was there to switch the water because the ice had melted a bit. Yong-soo then backed away, and waited for the moment. Kiku put down his gun first, and dipped his left hand in there. He screamed, and pulled it right back out.

"What's wrong, Kiku gege?" Hong Kong asked without much concern. Hong Kong merely thought that Kiku had grimaced from the coldness. But he too realized what was wrong when he dipped his hands into the water. He also pulled his hand back out fast, and stared at the water. They were too preoccupied with shooting to notice that the new water did not have ice floating on it. They both turned when they heard the moronic laughter they never liked to hear. They saw Yong-soo slamming the ground with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA!!!! SUCKERS!!!!!!!" Yong-soo shouted while laughing. Kiku and Hong Kong's face turned into a frown, and they grabbed their guns and loaded it at the exact same time. Yong-soo stopped laughing. Hong Kong pleasantly said,

"Yong-soo. This is your second time today you have messed with us. I don't like getting disturbed while training." Hong Kong's eyes glared at Yong-soo in a very unpleasant way. Yong-soo stood up quickly, and put his hands on the two's chests. He slowly rubbed, while sighing relaxedly.

"Ahhhh, I feel much better now. Although I have to day, China hyung-nim's breasts are the prime." Yong-soo glanced at Kiku's face, and saw the face flushed red. He saw Hong Kong's face with the expression that looked like his face muscles were getting tangled. Yong-soo knew from those faces that he had only a split second before he got shot in the head. Yong-soo ran back to the door. Immediately, the two were hot on his trail.

"I WILL catch you this time, Yong-soo. I'll make you wish I dismembered your head this morning by the time I'm done with you!!!!" Kiku yelled at Yong-soo. Kiku and Hong Kong turned to a corner in the hallway, and could not see Yong-soo. Kiku whispered to Hong Kong,

"He's most likely heading to one of your sibling's rooms. Go check on Thailand's room. I'll go check on Taiwan's room." Hong Kong nodded silently, and ran to Thailand's room. Kiku also ran, holding his gun closely, and opened up Taiwan's bedroom door. He had expected the room to be empty, for Taiwan liked going to the malls during the day. What he did not expect, was to find Taiwan in there with only her underwears on, half-way into her skirt. Taiwan turned, and her eyes grew wide. Kiku stuttered, "I-I didn't try to, I just needed to find Yong-soo-" He was cut off from Taiwan's high-pitched scream. Kiku was thrown out in seconds, with his head somehow hit with 5 pillows in that short amount of time. Taiwan's red face frowned at Kiku, and slammed the door shut. Kiku shook his head. He got grope by his younger brother, and got to see his younger sister in her underwear. What a family this was. He wished Hong Kong was having better luck. With what just happened, finding Yong-soo was more necessary now.

_That was a pretty bad TaiwanXKiku, yes, I understand. But I have one vote for TaiwanXKorea, and one vote for TaiwanXJapan. It was enjoyable writing this. And yes, I looked up the one part of Yong-soo's dialougue with the numbers. I love the cockroach now, cause it's so cool! Wondering why a piece of their cloth are doing there? Well, the criminal who made it wanted to get a piece of cloth, and give it to the dogs, so they can smell the scent, and find out who the mafias were! I didn't clrealy say that America was the criminal. Maybe I would, but if anyone HATES that idea, I might re-think about it. But I have one other person I would like to be the suspect :3 hmmm...._Oh! I have dicided on a name for Vietnam!!! THANK YOU karatemaster101 FOR THE NAMES!!!!! Now I just need one for Thailand, Hong Kong, and Taiwan. Oh, the polls. Yes, umm, there's still 0 for 'Korea's perfect by himself' vote, which I feel bad for Yong-soo, but now there's two votes for 'China/Japan is too good for Korea', and, well, let me just say this- I was laughing so hard, I chocked on spit. Yes, I did.


	4. Reunion

Hong Kong was more calm then Kiku, and so, he thought about knocking at Thailand's door before rushing on to find Yong-soo. Thailand opened the door.

"Yes, Hong Kong? Am I needed of anything?" Thailand asked pleasantly. Hong Kong stared at Thailand, then behind Thailand, inside his room. He didn't see anything that suggested a Korean had been in there recently, so he shook his head. Thailand had gotten used to odd behaviors while being in this mafia family, and knew whatever that didn't make sense then, made sense later on. "Alright then. Good bye." And Thailand closed the door. Hong Kong looked around holding a gun. He turned a corner in the hallway and bumped into Vietnam.

"Sorry." Hong Kong muttered. Vietnam glared at Hong Kong.

"Don't get near me." Vietnam said. Hong Kong nodded. He knew Vietnam doesn't like getting close to other people, after finally getting her independence. Hong Kong was living with England with 100 years, but Vietnam….she had to be controlled by France, for many, many years. I was sure to leave a few scars in her feelings for men. From as much Hong Kong knew about the European countries, England was much better then France, personality wise. Hong Kong stepped aside to let her pass, but then remembered something to ask her.

"Vietnam, do you know where Yong-soo is?" Hong Kong asked. Vietnam answered without turning around,

"I saw him going to the hallway that connects to the laundry room, China's room, and his own room." Vietnam gave away Yong-soo without a second thought.

"Thanks." Hong Kong said, and turned his back, to go to the opposite direction as Vietnam, when she said,

"Don't forget, my name is Vy-An. I know I am not as close to the rest of you like Taiwan, but.." Vietnam turned around at stared right into his eyes. "I am a family member of the Asian Mafia, yes?" Vietnam and Hong Kong stared at each other, and only when Hong Kong nodded did Vietnam turn, and walk away. Hong Kong walked away also. No use in running now, when he knew the location. Hong Kong put his wrist next to his mouth, and said,

"Kiku gege, target location estimated in the northeastern section." He waited for it to reply, but when it did not, Hong Kong said again, "Kiku gege?" The wristwatch crackled, and there was finally Kiku's voice, saying,

"Sorry, I got yelled at Taiwan. Don't ask why. The northeastern section? The hallway with Yong-soo and Boss's room, right?" Kiku's voice was higher than usual. Hong Kong was worrying about Taiwan, for that girl was starting to get less ladylike as the days went by. But Hong Kong did what Kiku said and did not ask.

"There's also the laundry room there." Hong Kong corrected.

"I'll meet you there." There was a click sound, and Hong Kong knew Kiku cut the connection. Hong Kong made a mental note to give Thailand the watch for a fix-up. It was making crackly sounds, and sound, was not good when you're out to kill someone.

Hong Kong and Kiku met each other in the hallway. They nodded to each other, and kicked down the door to the laundry room. There was a big plastic tub that held many cloths in the right, and in the back of the room, were many, many washing machines. Kiku pointed to the washing machines, and Hong Kong walked to the washing machines that weren't running. Kiku was going to walk to the opposite direction of the washing machine line, when he saw the big plastic tub move slightly. Kiku walked to the tub, and started tossing the cloths out from the tub. At the core of the piles of cloths, was Yong-soo, curled up into a ball. Yong-soo grinned weakly at Kiku, and said,

"Hey, Kiku. So….what are you doing here?" Yong-soo did not meet Kiku's eyes. Kiku knocked the tub over so that Yong-soo fell out. "Ow!" Yong-soo's voice said. Hong Kong walked over, and held his gun out. Yong-soo glanced at the two of them. Yong-soo's eyes started glistening with tears, and he stood up from the pile of clothing that were knocked out, and jumped on Kiku. "SORRY!!!!!"

"Get off of me, Yong-soo!" Kiku said. Yong-soo looked surprised that he was on top of Kiku.

"Oh! Ok, sure. I'm sorry. Are you mad? You're not mad, are you? I love you, Kiku, don't get mad! I'm sorry I touched your breasts. I really am. Please don't kick me out!" Yong-soo leaped off of Kiku, and sat next to him, giving him puppy eyes. Kiku lifted his upper body, and stared at Yong-soo again. Was the boy that was giving him babyish, innocent looks the same boy that grinned pervertedly for touching his…chest? Kiku smiled gently, and petted Yong-soo's head. Yong-soo was so easy to forgive, surprisingly. But Yong-soo had to be forgivable, or else he would have been defeated by countless countries long ago. "So….I take it that you're not mad?" Yong-soo asked with caution.

"He's not. But I am aru." The two turned to see the face of the angry China, an angry Hong Kong, and a smiling Thailand. It seemed China was the one that spoke.

"China hyung-nim! Did I mention that I love you too?! And I love you too, Hong Kong!" Yong-soo declared. China frowned.

"Yong-soo! I was in my room, talking with Thailand aru, when I hear a clutter coming from the laundry room! Why do you have to be so noisy all the time, aru! I don't care if you 'love' me, aru! I don't love you at all! Now clean up all this mess, or I'll kick you out, if Kiku won't do it aru!" China yelled at Yong-soo.

"B-but, China hyung-nim, it was KIKU that made this mess-"

"I thought you loved me, Yong-soo." Kiku said with a smirk.

"Well, I did say that, but-"

"Can't you clean up my mess for me, if you love me so much?"

"Kiku, listen to me for a minute. I don't clean up after-"

"Hey, Yong-soo. If you love all of us so much, can you cook dinner for us?" Hong Kong said with an evil smirk. Yong-soo had a pleading face at Thailand.

"Oh, c'mon! Not dinner! You CAN'T make me cook dinner! Thailand, help me-"

"I'm sorry, Yong-soo." Thailand said with a smile. "But you're the one with the most time in your hands." Thailand and China walked out of the laundry room. Hong Kong helped Kiku stand up. They looked at Yong-soo's miserable face, then high fived each other. They too walked away. They knew Yong-soo would do his punishments. Yong-soo wasn't stupid enough to not do it, then get caught by them again.

Yong-soo grumbled the whole time putting the now dirty cloths back into the washing machine, than putting them back into the tub, and the whole time to the kitchen to make dinner. Nobody liked making dinner. Not even Vietnam. They were important people, so the dishes had to be fancy. And since there were 8 of them, there had to be 8+ proportions for every dish. The dishes had to be at least 6 different kinds. That was the unspoken golden rule of the house. Why they didn't have a chef? They did have one- but that was before he saw Yong-soo pissing Hong Kong off, and Hong Kong started shooting at places near Yong-soo's feet, so Yong-soo'll run away from the dining room. After that, no chef wanted to take the job. Yong-soo stared at the empty, clean dishes and sighed. He put on the rubber gloves. He remembered China's hands were in them before. He smiled. He was very simple. Then he remembered Kiku and Hong Kong's smirking faces. Yong-soo's eyes shined, and Yong-soo was suddenly very determined to cook. He'll make the spiciest, the hottest dish South Korea could offer! He'll show them that giving him the job of cooking was a bad idea. Although Yong-soo's plan of feeling better after touching their breasts backfired, he forgot about the cockroach-for now. Yong-soo took out a frying pan, and turned on the stove. He knew exactly what he'd make. He took out a knife, and started cutting carrots. Suddenly, he felt a brush of wind behind him, and he knew-someone was there behind him. But no one passed through the kitchen entrance. Yong-soo held his knife from a cooking position, to a weapon position, and swung the knife behind him. The knife clashed with a black-steel dagger. Yong-soo saw who it was- North Korea.

"Hello, dear brother." said North Korea. North Korea grinned and looked over at what Yong-soo was doing. "Cooking? I thought you were here to be a skilled assassin, but aren't you just a maid right now?" North Korea teased. Yong-soo's face turned red.

"That's not it! I'm the brains of this-"

"Cooking, is for the bitches. Don't you have two of them here? Why are you doing a bitch's work, Yong-soo, are you that LOW of a class here?" North taunted. Yong-soo's eyes flared. Yong-soo withdrew his knife, and held it tightly.

"Shut up. Don't call Wan-wan and Viet that. What are YOU doing here, North? Aren't you suppost to be crouched up in your little section of the world? Why should YOU care what I do?" North Korea also withdrew his dagger.

"True. Why, I wonder. Say, since you're cooking, can you cook me up a snack? I came here all the way from Russia. I must say I'm pretty tired." North casually sat in a small table next to the stove. Yong-soo's eyes widened.

"Y-you were in Russia? Why?" Yong-soo demanded. North raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? Little maid-nim, are you raising your voice at me?" In a split second, Yong-soo saw a gun pointed at him, right on his head, with North standing right next to him with angry eyes. "Don't you DARE raise your voice at me. Who knows what I did in Russia. Maybe I was planning to bomb you. Or that bastard China. Oh, don't worry, I didn't tell him about your little hidy-hole here." North lifted the gun from Yong-soo's head and sat back down. "But you know, it was really, pretty easy to find. Tell your beloved China to move quickly to another place, before my tongue accidentally slips in front of Ivan." North smiled at him in that care-free way Yong-soo grins. Yong-soo felt his face going pale, but turned around and finished chopping the carrots.

"I thought you are allies with China. What makes you say he's a bastard?" Yong-soo asked.

"You really want to know? Yong-soo, I'd think you'd know….." North crooned. Yong-soo turned around and saw North's eyes stare back at him in his sleepy eyed way. Yong-soo blushed. It felt weird that with the same face, they looked so different. That look North gave him….it was making his heart beat faster. Yong-soo unconsciously chopped up the tofu next faster. North tugged at Yong-soo's ear. "Hey, how long's this snack taking? I need to go soon, you know." North grinned when he saw that Yong-soo's ears turned red. Yong-soo slapped away North's hand.

"I'm making dinner for the FAMILY first. I don't care about making you a snack." Yong-soo didn't meet North's eyes when he leaned closer.

"Really….well, I guess I'll leave then."

"Wait!" Yong-soo grabbed at North's sleeve. North glanced at Yong-soo in that heart beating way again.

"Yes?"

"You…you still didn't tell me about why you hate China hyung-nim. I'll cook you up something fast, so…stay." Yong-soo said.

"Alright then, if you want me too." North said. Yong-soo let go of North's sleeve, then took out some glutinous rice. "So, you want to hear about why I hate China….Hey, did you know that he claimed the Baekdu mountain his?" Yong-soo paused from putting the rice into a pan and stared into North's eyes, checking to see the truth. "I'm serious. That beautiful mountain with the crater lake….his? What a joke. Such a beauty can't be his even if the rest of the world was. That's just one tiny reason, though. There are many, many other hates beneath that…." North paused, as if to reorganize his thoughts, then smiled. "Are you going to feed me popped rice? I might be your brother, but…isn't that a bit too impolite?"

"You asked for snack, I'm giving you one." Yong-soo poured the popped rice into a plastic bag. "Here" Yong-soo handed the plastic bag to North. "Now leave. I'm busy being the 'maid'." Yong-soo turned his back to North. North chuckled.

"Leave? Didn't I tell you not to order me before? I'll let that one slide though. Hey, Yong-soo. Come to the Shanghai red-lights district tonight at 11:30 pm. You have to come, ok? I'll be waiting." North said.

"Who'd go to a red-light district to see you-" Yong-soo turned around, and saw that no one was there. Really, theft skills? That was out-dated in the 1800s. No more suel-sa time, it's the 21st century. But, considering that North's been in his own little world for so long, he wouldn't have known that. Yong-soo suddenly remembered that his brother would never ask him for anything. Rather demanded, but still, North asked for them to meet up. He asked for some food. North….how hungry was he to ask for food that was bought with China's money? Yong-soo only then noticed that his brother was scrawny, while he himself was more muscular. Guilt wafted him, and he forced himself to concentrate back to his dinner. He had to meet him again. Even if it meant going to the red-light district.

* * *

"Dinner is served!" Yong-soo said cheerfully to the family sitting at the dinner table. Yong-soo placed out his kim-chi chigae in front of everyone. "Today's dinner is Kim-chi chigae, and the side dish is kim-chi, nak-ji bokum, duaen jang-chigae, and special black bean filled dumplings for Hong Kong, my favorite younger brother!" Yong-soo put down a whole plate of dumplings in front of Hong Kong, smiling at him. Then, he looked at China, who was glaring at him. China liked dumplings too, Yong-soo knew that. But Yong-soo stuck his tongue out at China instead. Yong-soo sat down, and eyed Kiku. Yong-soo could see Kiku had a hard time even breathing in the spicy, hot smell that made you sweat, and make your nose run, all in your first mouthful. He was so very proud of himself.

After they finished eating, Yong-soo said, "Hey, now that we're finished with dinner, let's go to the red-light district!" Yong-soo saw Taiwan coughing at the soong neuung that he gave to ease the spicyness. China said in his strict voice,

"Republic of Korea, the things you say in the dinner table aru!" Yong-soo cringed. He didn't like the name 'Republic of Korea'.

"Oh, c'mon, hyung-nim! We're a MAFIA! We sell drugs! We work in the black market! We build guns! We kill people! But I can't say the word 'red light district' in the dinner table?!" Yong-soo complained. China frowned, but did not say anything. He couldn't. There wasn't a comeback for that. "C'mon, guys, just for today?" Yong-soo picked his first target to seduce. "Taiwan, I heard they opened a new host club in the Shanghai! It's packed with handsome men!" He saw Taiwan's eyes waver. "Thailand! The gun shop that you like there in Shanghai? I checked it out, and they just imported new guns from Switzerland!" Yong-soo turned to Thailand, and saw that Thailand was NOT smiling, and was looking at Yao. "Hong Kong, you ran out of fireworks, right? Why don't you go buy one there? It's hard to buy fireworks until it's festival time, but you can always buy it in the black market!" Yong-soo aw that Hong Kong was rubbing his hands eagerly, but his face didn't betray his emotions. "Vietnam! You were complaining that the daggers you use are getting dull, right? Why don't you just get a new one, instead of wasting your energy to sharpen all of them?" Yong-soo saw Vietnam give him the 'is that the best you can give me?' look. Yong-soo moved to Kiku. "And, Kiku....hmm.....uuh....what do you like again? Well, anyways, no man does NOT dig a drink or two surrounded by sexy women, do they? How about it, Kiku? The red light district!" Yong-soo smiled at Kiku's frowning face.

"Since Yong-soo is so eager to please us into going to the Shanhai red light district aru, why don't the FIVE of you go? Yong-soo and I'll stay here aru." China said. Yong-soo's expression would have made one think he was having the heartache of his life.

"But, CHINA HYUNG-NIM!!!!! I don't really care if you don't go, but WHY CAN'T I GO??!!!!" Yong-soo cried out.

"Yong-soo, you're underage aru." Yao did not meet Yong-soo's eyes, and stood up, leaving the table.

"UNDERAGE???? You arn't letting me go because I'm UNDERAGE???? I only LOOK 15! I'm around 60 here! What about Taiwan, huh? What about Hong Kong? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!! This, this is unfair treatment! And why do YOU care about underage? I'm 'underage' to you, and I'm in your mafia! How do you explain that? Hyung-nim, all I wanted was to-"

"The rest of you, have a nice time there aru. Thailand, could you bring me a fan that I always buy there for me? Thank you aru." Yao said, cutting off Yong-soo. Yao walked out the door.

"Well, that was a nice meal, Yong-soo, thank you. Hey, since you have free time, can you wash the dishes too? I'm sorry, but I'm busy getting ready to go.......somewhere."Taiwan said gently to Yong-soo. The 5 asians heard Yong-soo sniffle, and they knew he was going to flood the room with tear the next moment. In a second, the 5 dissapeared from the room. Even Thailand.

"Uuuuuuhaaa......How am I suppost to go visit North now??? I want stelth skills too!!!!" Yong-soo said while throwing a tantrum.

_It was pretty lame, I know.. No flames, pretty please? Ha, North Korea...I wanted to say his name, yet, 'North' sounds more distant, than calling him by his own name, da? I read about the 'north korean ninja' thingie here-- . I don't know if it's true or not, but it sounded pretty fun to write with. Just, inspired me....North korea, with the torn up black ninja suit... XD I think of North Korea, with the same face as Yong-soo, and the same hairstyle, except, he has bangs. Yong-soo doesn't have bangs. I've seen some devientarts of North Korea, but....I went 'naaaah', and made my own version. Yes, North Korea is always hungry. So South korea and China always gives him food. I just made North hate everyone. Maybe even Yong-soo, I'm not sure. I was hard to find a reason why North would hate China though. I mean, they ARE allies. Yes, Vietnam told hong Kong her name, yet she didn't correct Yong-soo. Maybe she didn't wnt Yong-soo to know, maybe she likes Yong-soo calling her viet, maybe she's just too lazy....I don't know yet. Yes, there was a NorthXSouth bromance there. And....I gave up on the 'cold China' thing. He's....not 'cold' able unless I OOC him. . Well, they are ALL OOC right now, though. And, yes, Viet IS scarred for life, from being in France's control for most of her life. Who wouldn't? Thank you viet friend in rl who told me that!_

(a lot to define today!)

**'I love you!'- In Korean TVs, whenever one person does something to another person in the talk shows, or 에능 (I don't know what that is in english) they say, 'You know I love you, right? Don't get mad at me.' or something along that line.**

**'Cooking is for the B*****s'- Considering there's still 'woman's rights' thing going on, and North Korea not even having the freedom of press & speech, I think they have very....old fashioned way of thinking.**

**'baek-du mountain'- it's a beautiful mountain (look it up in wiki/google) and it's right between the border with North korea and China. Bad location. China said that it's theirs, and....the North Koreans were not pleased.**

**glutinous rice- I don't know how to explain properly, but it's rice, and it's made in a way so that it'll pop, like...popcorn? something like that.**

**Kim-chi chigae- It's korean food. It's stew, with Kimchi and meat, and some other stuff.**

**kim-chi- I was very shocked when I first saw an american who didn't know what Kim-chi was. Yes, I thought everyone knew what kimchi was. It's pickled lettus, with lots of chili powder on it.**

**nak-ji bokum- It's literally squid/or was it octopus(?) fried/mixed with spicy sauce.**

**duaen jang-chigae- it's....basically miso soup. Except....korean. Yeah, I'm not good at explaining.**

** 'special black bean filled dumplings'- He gave it to Hong Kong just to annoy China. Yes, he should be mad at Hong Kong for making him cook. But he wants to annoy china.**

_I almost forgot. Polls! There is 2 votes for 'korea is good enought by himself!'!!!! congratulations, Yong-soo!! But that thing is still losing by one vote to the 'china/japan is too good for Korea' one. And, there's ELEVEN votes for ChinaXKorea!!!! TAKE THAT, VIETNAM FRIEND!!! HAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!.....yyyeah...._**  
**


	5. Set Deal

_Mafia! NUMBER, 5! I was going to post other story chapters first, but thanks to SOMEONE'S NAGGING, coughasiantwinkieftwcough, I posted this one instead. I hope you're happy. __ㄱ__.__ㄱ_

Yong-soo grumbled the whole time doing dishes. He handled the dishes carelessly, and almost came close to breaking a few. He didn't understand why he wanted to listen to North and go to the red-light district anyways. Yong-soo drained the water and took off his rubber gloves. That's right! He didn't need to go! He could protect his innocence, and not go. But he needed to go. It'll bother him until he goes there and meet him. Yong-soo got frustrated again, and threw his apron to the small table. Yong-soo stared at the clock. 9:00 pm. It'll take an hour or so to get to Shanghai. Yong-soo made a face. He needed to have a talk with China, and fast. He charged to China's room. This is the one time he'll need to fight for, and win.

Taiwan, Kiku, Hong Kong, Vietnam/Vy-An, and Thailand walked the streets of red light district, Shanghai. They had no idea where they were, but kept walking straight ahead, so they don't look lost. They quietly viewed the street stores, until Thailand said,

"I'll have to go this way to buy the fan Yao asked. Vy-An, I believe your daggers will be sold where I'll be going. The rest of you guys, can enjoy your time here. Go for a drink, have fun." Thailand left smiling. Vietnam looked at Taiwan for a moment, as if reluctant to leave her with Kiku and Hong Kong, but then walked with Thailand. After they left, the three stared at each other. What were they suppost to do now? Because Yao told them they could go, they thoughtlessly just left. Now they had no idea how to spend the time.

"Um, I think I see them selling fireworks over there, Hong Kong. Would you like to see it?" Kiku asked Hong Kong. Hong Kong looked at where Kiku mentioned, and nodded. They walked through the big crowd of people walking the opposite direction from theirs. They shoved their way though, when someone caught Hong Kong's eyes. It was a man, with a dark green jacket, who had the hoodie cover his face. It was just a man, yet, the way of walking, the height….

"Yong-soo." Hong Kong breathed out.

"What?" Taiwan asked. Hong Kong stared at Taiwan and Kiku, then at the man that was walking away from him. He muttered,

"I…Bathroom." Before he shoved his way away from Taiwan and Kiku, and walked closer to the man. The man seemed to notice Hong Kong tailing him, and picked up the pace. Hong Kong caught up with him with ease. The man started sprinting, but Hong Kong grabbed the man's arm, and tugged it, making the man get whirled around, facing him. Hong Kong looked at the face. It was Yong-soo. "…Yong-soo?" Hong Kong hated how it sounded like a question. Yong-soo didn't look at Hong Kong's eyes, but after a pause, answered,

"Hello, Hong Kong." Yong-soo said in a small voice. He was panting from running. Hong Kong could feel Yong-soo's arm bones. Was he always this skinny? Hong Kong took a look around and saw that they were right next to a bar. Hong Kong looked at the Yong-soo that still refused to look at his eyes, then said,

"Do you want to grab a drink?" to Yong-soo. Yong-soo finally looked at Hong Kong's eyes, then slowly nodded. Hong Kong walked into the bar. Yong-soo took a look around to see if there's anyone else that he knew, then took off his hoodie. His bangs, which were pressed back, swung over to cover his forehead. Yong-hwan frowned.

"Yong-soo is useless. It's 10 o'clock right now. Why are they already here? Hong Kong, that sharp eyed bastard found me, and now I have to act as the stupid idiot!" Yong-hwan said, as he swore. Yong-hwan stared at the bar, then sighed. "I'll just make him drink 'til he knocks out." He took out a rubber band and tied his bangs back. He felt his forehead. Now, he looks like Yong-soo even more. That was easy. But ACTING like a perverted, energetic, basically the very opposite personality of Yong-hwan himself? Not so easy. He put the hoodie back on, so no one will see the rubber band. He made a face, but walked inside the bar. It wouldn't be good to keep Hong Kong waiting. Time, if wasted, will make one suspicious. When he went inside, he saw that Hong Kong had already bought a bottle of alcohol. Yong-hwan sat next to Hong Kong, and thought, 'What would Yong-soo say in this situation? What IS this situation? Why would Hong Kong chase after 'Yong-soo' like that? Isn't Yong-soo suppost to be with them? What-'

"Why did you try to avoid us?" Hong Kong asked. Yong-hwan jumped, and stared at Hong Kong. The boy had the tendency to talk without warning. Yong-hwan didn't know how to respond. He couldn't say, 'Because I'm actually Yong-hwan, North Korea, but you never met me before, so it's not surprising you got confused with us. I avoided you because even though you're Yong-soo's 'brother', you're my enemy.' So Yong-hwan pretended to be very interested at the table. "Did you think I would tell Yao gege that you're here? Well, I won't deny that if he asked, I wouldn't have lied, but…." Hong Kong paused. This was good for Yong-hwan, because he was overworking his brain right then. 'Wait, tell Yao? Why would it be a problem that Yao knew that Yong-soo's here? He should be here, right? Or else why would Japan and the Taiwan girl and Hong Kong be the only ones here….' His brain clicked the information in. 'HE'S NOT SUPPOST TO BE HERE! I don't know why, but he let Yong-soo not come here! He must have told all of them to come here, and somehow offended Yao, and Yao gave him a punishment so Yong-soo will be the only one that won't come! And Yao's not here also, which means….Yao's with Yong-soo. So I can't sneak back in there to talk to him….Yong-soo, you idiot!' Yong-hwan tightened his hand until his knuckles turned white. Hong Kong, fortunately didn't notice. But Yong-hwan noticed Hong Kong seemed to be waiting for an answer, so he replied,

"I- I just needed to come here. It's not for fun. I…It's important. I have a promise to fulfill here. I didn't want you guys to stop me. I didn't want you guys to tell China…" Yong-hwan gulped hard, then managed to say, "Hyung-nim…" Yong-hwan felt a shiver in his spine from calling China that, but continued. "…that I was here." Yong-hwan saw that Hong Kong was nodding. It seemed he was nodding because he accepted his excuse.

"So, what's this 'important' promise you had to fulfill?" Hong Kong asked. Yong-hwan frowned, but quickly straightened his face before Hong Kong noticed. What was he suppost to say? What would Yong-soo SAY?

"A promise that I have to keep, even if I have to disobey China Hyung-nim. A deal that needs to be made." Yong-hwan managed to say. Hong Kong's face seemed to harden, but Yong-hwan wasn't sure. Hong Kong's face was an iron mask. It seemed unbreakable.

"A deal…huh…" Hong Kong muttered, while drinking the whole cup of amber-brown alcohol down. Yong-hwan smiled. 'That's right, keep on drinking. With any luck, you'll flop down like England soon if you keep drinking like that.' He thought. Sometimes, it was good to have spies in foreign countries. These infos were proven to be useful.

"Hong Kong, are you feeling alright?" Yong-hwan asked, looked worried. Hong Kong faced Yong-hwan.

"What do you mean?" Hong Kong asked. Yong-hwan made himself look embarrassed, but worried at the same time.

"Well, you look, kind of depressed." Yong-hwan said. Yong-hwan laughed with joy in his head. He actually managed to say it without any sarcasm.

"Do I? Yong-soo. You might not know this, you always being the brother that is loved, but….do you know how it feels to suddenly turn from a loved brother, to a deal object? I was a truce object, between China gege and England. You were a son, a brother, a family to China gege. But I…I was ripped from that rank, and was turned over to England. Sometimes, I just want to scream to his face, 'why me? Why couldn't it be Taiwan? Why couldn't you protect me, and just suffer what was your fault?'…but then I feel sorry for Taiwan. She's my sister. I can't say that. And China gege's my brother again. But now, he's also my boss. So I cannot go against him. I cannot accuse him, speak against him. The only one allowed to do that…..is you, Yong-soo." Hong Kong finished. Yong-hwan was once again speechless. What was he doing? He should just get out his gun and get this over with. But…something was wrong. He could easily pull the gun in front of Yong-soo, but he knew he could never be able to pull the trigger. Not to Yong-soo. But anyone else, it was fine. Even to his own people. But why did it feel so wrong to imagine pulling the gun to Hong Kong's miserable face? Yong-hwan frowned, and didn't bother trying to hide it. He was getting soft, and that was disgusting him.

"Hong Kong, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember again." Yong-hwan said. That wasn't what he wanted to say at all. He wanted to say, 'I'm not Yong-soo. Sucks to be you. Yeah, so why don't you run back to your hidey-hole and drag Yong-soo over here?' Hong Kong poured himself another cup. He offered Yong-hwan a cup also. Yong-hwan stared at the cup, then shrugged. Couldn't hurt.

"Don't apologize, Yong-soo. I remember it every day. It's not your fault. So stop looking so guilty." Hong Kong said. Yong-hwan's eyes widened. HIM, guilty? That's a load of…but his heart was feeling heavy. Why? How? Yong-hwan shook his head. He took a sip of the alcohol. He was tired, that's all.

The real Yong-soo slammed the black door of his car shut. He ran to the streets of Shanghai red-light district. He ran through the streets, pushing through people. He checked his watch. It was 11:00 pm. Where was North? Shanghai red-light district was huge, it could take him hours to search the whole area on foot for North! Come to think of it, he never told him where to meet either. He just said to be here, at 11:30. Yong-soo groaned. He was just about to stop searching, when his eyes landed on something. Yong-soo stared at it for a long time, then smiled thinly.

"Another thing to cut off." Yong-soo murmured, then walked to it. He bought it, then started his search again. He cannot forget. This matter has to end, that night.

Yong-hwan poured Hong Kong another cup. He lost count of how many cups this guy had. One thing was sure- He didn't have a British stomach. But Hong Kong's eyes were finally glazed over, and his face was blotchy red. It wasn't long now. Sure enough, with another cup, Hong Kong slouched on the table. He closed his eyes. Yong-hwan calmly waited if Hong Kong would sit back up, or move, but when Hong Kong did not move, Yong-hwan stood up. Right when he stood up, Hong Kong muttered,

"Don't leave…." Hong Kong did not move though. Yong-hwan looked at Hong Kong, then said,

"Just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Yong-hwan liked how it sounded caring and reassuring. He walked out of the bar, then took out his cell phone. "Where is he? It's 11:30. He should be here." The voice on the phone replied,

"He's Northeast of where you are, sir. 6 meters east, 5 meters north."

"Got it." Yong-hwan said, and hung up. Time for the main attraction.

Yong-soo was running blindly. Where was he? He was totally lost. Suddenly, he felt a pull from behind him, and he tripped into a small alley between the buildings. Yong-soo looked around, and saw Yong-hwan standing behind him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Yong-soo said crossly. Yong-hwan smiled smugly.

"Oh really? You were desperate to find me?" Yong-hwan said in a smug voice that equaled his smile. Yong-soo frowned.

"If you only knew what I had to do to come here…." Yong-soo grumbled. Yong-hwan stepped closer. Yong-hwan's smile disappeared, and said,

"To the main point now, I told you to come here, to ask you something. Yong-soo, Republic of Korea, will you work with me? You know that China has no need for you. He's just keeping you because he doesn't want you to side with me and Russia. Be with me, as brothers, we'll stick together. Your talent won't be wasted. And you won't have to work with that Japan, either." Yong-hwan's cold eyes softened, and his voice sounded pleading. Yong-soo stared at Yong-hwan's face, a face so much like his. Yong-soo felt the shock loosen, then smiled in a pitying way.

"That line, might have worked an hour ago. An hour ago, I might have wavered, and I would have thought, and believed that I was worthless to China Hyung-nim. That they kept me just so I wouldn't join you. Now, I don't care. If it's China hyung-nim's wish for me to not be in the same side with you, then I will heed his wish. I want to be special to him. So I will become useful to him, even if I'm not useful to him now. I will be his assassin. I will be with his side, even if I have to tear you off my life." Yong-soo finished. Yong-hwan let it absorb, then his face flushed with humiliation and anger.

"So, you say he is more special to you then ME, your only REAL brother? What did China say to make you so convinced he is worthy of love that strong? That he is worthy of loyalty that deep? HE IS THE SAME AS ME!" Yong-hwan screamed. "HE'S A COMMUNIST, LIKE ME! HE GETS RID OF PEOPLE THAT BLOCKS HIS WAY, AND HE IS MERCYLESS! HE'S A COLD-HEARTED BASTARD! WHY? WHY?" Yong-hwan grabbed Yong-soo's shoulders. "Why…."he croaked. "Why is he more valuable to you then me?" Yong-hwan lowered his head. Yong-soo took out something from his bag that he had carried with him. He took out a mask.

"Look. Remember when we first met?" Yong-soo asked softly. Yong-hwan did not respond.

.

"_Hey, what's your name?" Yong-soo asked._

"_We're enemies. We're not suppost to talk to each other." Yong-hwan said coldly._

"_But we're brothers, aren't we?" Yong-soo asked. Yong-hwan ignored him. Yong-soo sat quietly for a while, then got out a jar of ink, then smeared some streak on his face._

"_What are you doing?" Yong-hwan asked in a disgusted voice. Yong-soo grinned._

"_I'm a tiger! ROAR!" Yong-soo yelled, making his hands look like claws. "Tigers are my favorite, most bestest animals! Are they your favorite bestest animals too?" Yong-soo asked. Yong-hwan stared, then silently nodded. Yong-soo squealed. "That proves we're brothers! We have something in common! Having something in common is the best way to make friends, that's what China hyung told me!" Yong-soo announced. He didn't notice Yong-hwan's face hardened at the mention of China. "Hey, so from now on, our symbol of friendship, and brotherhood, should be the tiger, don't you think?" _

"_There's no need for a symbol, if the relationship is strong enough." Yon-hwan said as a reply. _

"_True." Yong-soo said. "But you know, I still think it should be out animal symbol! Two different countries, but same animal symbol! What do you think?" Yong-soo asked. Yong-hwan looked at his face, then sighed._

"_Why do you bother asking if your face says it all that you'll get your way?" he asked. Yong-soo giggled, then hugged Yong-hwan. Yong-hwan pushed him away._

"_Uh-uh, you are NOT touching me." Yong-hwan said. Yong-soo giggled, and hugged him anyways._

_.  
_

Yong-soo gave the mask to Yong-hwan. Yong-hwan saw that it was a tiger mask, with two holes for eyes carved out. "Here's out symbol back." Yong-soo unwrapped Yong-hwan's hands from his shoulders, and put the mask on his hands. Yong-hwan looked up, his eyes back to their hard, cold sharpness again.

"So. This is serious huh? Fine then. As my last warmth, I'll tell you this- Russia isn't your only enemy." Yong-hwan turned around, and walked away. But before he merged into the crowd of busy people, he said, "You'd want to go to that bar 5 meters west from here. Someone's waiting. For you." And he disappeared. Yong-soo stared at the empty space, then smiled thinly.

"Really, Suel-sa skills?'

Yong-soo walked into the bar, and saw Hong Kong slouched on the table in the left corner. He walked to him, and shook his shoulders. When he saw Hong Kong was knocked out, he couldn't help but smile. Hong Kong irresponsibly got drunk and passed out in front of who he thought was Yong-soo. Really, Hong Kong, the iron masked boy? Yong-soo lifted Hong Kong up, piggy back style, and after paying the cashier, left the bar. Yong-soo walked into the streets, with the crowd slightly thickening, for it was midnight, the waking hour of the Red-light district.

"Hey Hong Kong, guess what happened to me when you guys left?" Yong-soo asked the sleeping Hong Kong on his back.

.

"_China hyung-nim, you HAVE to let me go! Please?" Yong-soo begged. Yao looked up from his stack of papers he was looking at._

"_Why? So I could let you visit North Korea aru?" He asked in a harsh tone. Yong-soo's eyes grew wide. "Oh, you thought I wouldn't know, right aru? Considering how he fixed out security cameras so it looked like he never was here aru, he didn't know we had a recording system. I heard every single word passed between you two aru." Yao said coolly. Then he looked back to his papers, looking like he had dismissed Yong-soo. But Yong-soo didn't back down._

"_But it's not like I'm going to be a spy for him or anything!" Yong-soo whined. "Believe, me, I-"_

"_Believe you aru?" Yao whipped down his papers, and glared at Yong-soo. "Let me ask you something aru. CAN I believe you? You didn't even tell me that there was an intruder aru, in my own home, in OUR HEADQUARTERS. So forgive me if I cannot believe you aru! And, do you know WHY I don't let you become an assassin before you complain all the time about it aru? Let me ask you another question- What can you do for me aru? What could you sacrifice, for me?" Yao questioned Yong-soo. Yong-soo was clueless to where this was heading._

"_Um…by sacrifice…." Yong-soo stuttered._

"_I mean what you can do for me aru. Not the other way around, like what you always think." Yao sarcastically said. Yong-soo tried to defend himself._

"_Information! I can always find information for you. And my love! I would say trust, but consider how just now, you-"_

"_If you said trust, I would have punched you aru. I meant, could you kill someone you know directly for me? Could you kill…Thailand if I told you to aru?" Yao asked Yong-soo. Yong-soo's expression hardened.  
"W-what do you mean? Thailand's on our side, right? I won't have to kill him…" Yong-soo said._

"_So, you can't kill America for me either aru?" Yao taunted. Yong-soo looked away._

"_America-nim's…another story…" Yong-soo managed to choke out._

"_Fine then, let me give you the easiest question aru. Could you kill Kiku, the person you seem to most despise, for me aru?" Yao said with a tired voice. Yong-soo looked at Yao's face, to look if he was serious._

"_China hyung-nim. I won't be able to kill a country. You don't understand. You were never a third country. You never felt the experience to almost be in the brink of death, in ruins." Yong-soo said firmly. _

"_So. You can't even kill Kiku aru. What can you do for me? The answer is none aru. You wish to be an assassin. With what guts, could you kill aru? I heard it- Yong-hwan had his gun out when he was talking to you aru. I happen to know that you had a pistol yourself in your pocket. You didn't draw it out aru. You were afraid." Yao accused._

"_I was not afraid!" Yong-soo stumbled out from his mouth. Yao went back to his papers._

"_To be my ally, you have to cut off all ties from your world, and come into my world aru. The only person you will trust, will have to be me. If you cannot do that, then get out of this place and never come back aru." Yao said. And that was final. Yong-soo silently walked out of China's room. Yong-soo went into his room and sat down on his bed. Was it true? Was he that weak? What good was he if he could not help? Yong-soo closed his eyes, and flipped his way of thinking, which he always did to get answers. Yes, he was useless, and the weakest end of the group. Even Taiwan, knew not to get attached to anyone when she went out to spy. But he could always get STRONGER. Be more powerful. He had the advantage to grow. It was so very simple. The first step of getting stronger was to shatter the world he lives in now. To ruin that world filled with friends, enemies, warmth and innocence, and set the new world. China hyung shall be his new world. World filled with blood, violence, and coldness. But he was willing. China hyung knew that. He wasn't criticizing him just now- He was teaching him a way to let him be an assassin. Yong-soo stood up and changed. He had a new reason to go to the red-light district now. It wasn't to go and talk with North, to bond together. It was to cut that bond, the strongest bond he probably had to 'this world'. _

_.  
_

Yong-soo turned the corner of the street, and saw Taiwan and Kiku walking together. Taiwan pointed to Yong-soo and Hong Kong to Kiku, and the four looked at each other. Behind Taiwan and Kiku, Vietnam and Thailand also showed up. Taiwan ran towards them.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to Hong Kong? Is he ok? And why are you out here, Yong-soo? Do you REALLY want to get in trouble with China? Hong Kong ran from us to chase someone, was it you? But I didn't see anyone wearing the shirt you have on right now….that's weird…" Taiwan paused. The 3 followed Taiwan and came closer to Yong-soo.

"Ahh, Hong Kong must be drunk. Is it alright to think you've been drinking together, Yong-soo?" Thailand asked Yong-soo while smiling. Thailand was holding a fancy wooden box the size of big textbook. Yong-soo nodded.

"I could carry Hong Kong for you." Kiku offered. Yong-soo looked at Kiku's outstretched hand, and shook his head. Yong-soo didn't want Hong Kong to be with anyone else but him right now. The 6 Asians all walked out of the district. But before they completely walked out, Yong-soo saw a flicker of a boy, his face covered by a tiger mask. But the boy disappeared before Yong-soo could take a closer look.

"GET OUT OF HERE ARU!" was what Yong-soo first heard when he stepped into their house. Yong-soo walked in anyways, and put Hong Kong down on the couch. He felt a screech of metal, and knew that Yao was getting out his wok and other kitchen utensils. "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT ARU! JUST AFTER I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T TRUST YOU, YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE ARU? YOU INSOLENT-" Yao was silenced when Yong-soo gently took Yao's hands, throwing his kitchen utensils to the floor. Then, Yong-soo went to his knees in front of him. The other Asians watched with interest.

"Wang Yao, brother China, from now on, you are not my brother." Yong-soo said. Yao's breathed in sharply. Yong-soo continued. "You are my _wang_, forever. I will serve you until I'm down to my last civilian. I vow to never again go against you. So will you, my king, forgive me and take me in again?" Yong-soo asked. Yao slowly took his away from Yong-soo's grip, and walked away. Before he disappeared to the hallways, he said,

"Hong Kong's in no condition to go to Russia tomorrow aru. Yong-soo, you shall go with Kiku instead." then walked away.

_**[Since there was a complaint, let me make this clear. THE AUTHOR'S NOTES MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE SPOILERS. READ IT WITH CAUTION. IT IS NOT THE RESPONSIBILITY OF WEASELGIRL0904 WHEN YOU FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN LATER ON.] **Oh god, this chapter's a MONSTER. It took me 5 DAYS to write it! And it's 4000+ words long too _ dear god, how did my fingers not break yet? Anyways, I put up a new poll, if anyone cares. About the next story I should write. If you don't think I should write another one, that's fine with me too. Does anyone else find it cute that Yong-hwan didn't kill Hong Kong? No, I'm serious. The fact that he didn't kill him is sweet to me. And I just stuffed the tiger thing to make things more dramatic. You could totally tell. But I did find it funny how both their national animal was the tiger, although North got picky and made it a specific, the Siberian Tiger. I like the idea of Yong-hwan going around with a tiger mask though. And congratz to Yong-soo for finally getting a place as an assassin! Whoot! Although Hong Kong got out of it. Maybe I'll put him back in. But I totally didn't plan on Hong Kong getting kicked out of the Russia road trip until the last moment. I didn't make him drunk for that purpose. And…Angst!Hong Kong! Whoot! Don't know if I made it sound reasonable. And I just turned Yong-soo into a Yao-lover freak, yes I did. I'm going to rest now._

_**Wang- I know it's probably pronounced 'wae-ng', but if you read it just like that, it sounds kinda like 'Waa-ng'. Wang means 'king' in Korean. If you already knew it or guessed it before I told you, bonus points for you.**_

_**Suel-sa- I didn't explain this in the last chapter, did I? I don't think so. I didn't want Yong-soo to say ninja. So like the perfectionist I am, I looked up what ninja is in Korean. Yes, yes, shameful me, being a Korean and not knowing what Ninja is in korea~ w/ever. But I found it's **__**술사**__**. Yes, **__**술사**__**, not **__**설사**__**, you Koreans! (To Americans/other country ppl, I said it's Suel-sa, not Diarrhea…yea…you won't get it.)**_

Korea

Κορέα-Greek (I don't know. This is so very random.)


	6. story break World cup, and Mafia

The Asian mafia headquarters was quiet, like always. Hong Kong was ignoring his breakfast, reading he newspaper, Taiwan was –strangely- giving Kiku strange looks, while blushing. Kiku, oblivious of Taiwan, was relaxing with a cup of tea. Vietnam was sitting, with her usual gloom, wiping her newly-bought dagger. Yao and Vietnam's eyes met, and Vietnam glared at Yao. Yao smiled at her warmly and looked to see Thailand serving out some dishes. Yao relaxed, until –wait, where was Yong-soo aru? As if right on cue, there was a sound of explosion, and the dining room door burst open, and Yong-soo was dressed up all in red, wearing a red shirt that read 'Go Reds!', a headband with a pair of horns that lit up, and in his hands was a mini version of his flag.

"ARE YOU GUYS PUMPED UP FOR WORLD CUP?~!" Yong-soo yelled as a greeting. There was a gun-shot sound, and behind Yong-soo, on the wall, was a bullet sized hole, with smoke coming out of it.

"Please do not disturb our peaceful morning, Yong-soo." Kiku said politely, putting his pistol back into his jacket. Yong-soo frowned.

"China hyung-nim, didja SEE THAT? He just tried to SHOOT ME!"" Yong-soo shouted again, looking at Yao with expectant eyes –expecting Yao to punish Kiku. But everyone else found this amusing. Kiku and Hong Kong high fived each other.

"Just sit down, aru. You know Kiku didn't mean to actually kill you."

"Well, maybe he did, and he just missed." Yong-soo grumbled, but sat down. "I hope Cameroon wins." Yong-soo muttered under his breath.

"Greece-san told me he didn't even need to practice to beat your team, Yong-soo." Kiku taunted back. Yong-soo rose up from his seat.

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING THIS HOUSE UNTIL THE ROUND ENDS." And stormed out of the room. But before he left, he screamed at all of them, "JUST SEE ME BEAT GREECE, YOU LOUSY JAPANESE-"

"YONG-SOO ARU!" Yao screamed.

"AWH, CHINA HYUNG-NIM, YOU'RE JUST SOUR THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET QUALIFIED FOR THE WORLD CUP!" Yong-soo screamed back.

-W-+

"…so, why are you in my house again?" Yong-hwan asked Yong-soo, who was hugging a pillow and sobbing.

"They are so mean! ALL of them are so mean to me!" Yong-soo complained.

"I thought you hated me for that ship thing." Yong-hwan pointed out. Yong-soo looked at Yong-hwan with an annoyed face.

"Politics is politics, sports is sports! You can't connect the two together!" Yong-soo sternly said to Yong-hwan.

"Rrrrright. Just don't expect me to cheer for you-"

"OMIGOSH, YONG-HWAN! IT'S STARTING!" Yong-soo shrieked, clutching Yong-hwan's arm tightly. Yong-hwan got out HIS pistol.

"Move away from me. NOW." Yong-hwan said calmly, pointing his gun to the other side of the couch. Yong-soo nodded without really listening to Yong-hwan, and scooted away, intensely watching the game. Yong-hwan sneered at the new TV Yong-soo brought with him. It was a 52" TV, made by Samsong. Yong-hwan thought his 25" TV was perfectly fine, but Yong-soo looked at it like it was disgusting and threw it out his window. But at least Yong-soo wasn't clutching onto his arm again, and Yong-hwan found that a grateful thing. But it did not last long. A few minutes into the game, Yong-soo's team scored, and Yong-soo leaped at Yong-hwan, hugging him.

"OMIGHOSH WE SCORED! TAKE THAT, KIKU'S FRIEND! TAKE THAT KIKU! OH! PWNED! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SHOT! DAE-HAN MIN GUK!" And he clapped his hand 5 times.

*w*+

2 days later, Yong-soo dragged Yong-hwan to the streets.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU HOOLIGAN! You're not even playing to day!" Yong-hwan complained.

"Oh, just come with me, Yong-hwan!" Yong-soo told him. Yong-hwan grumbled, but let himself be dragged. What he saw next was unbelieveable. There were thousands of people gathered in a big cluster, in front of a few huge screens. Those thousands of people were wearing red, but, South Korea wasn't playing that day….. "They're all here to cheer for you, Yong-hwan!" Yong-soo said brightly. Yong-hwan still managed to frown.

"This is a stupid waste of time! My team is not YOUR team!"

"We know that! But we'd rather cheer for a fellow Korean then cheer for some foreign country!" Yong-soo said brightly. Yong-hwan sneered.

"Feh! It's a waste of time. And powering all those screens would cost you-"

"Yeah, yeah, here you go!" Yong-soo ignored Yong-hwan's nagging and handed him 2 bright red plastic sticks with air inside them.

"w-what is this?" Yong-hwan asked.

"It's what you use instead of clapping. We can't just clap our hands for 90 minutes straight!" Yong-soo told him. They saw some people next to them waving a banner. There was a picture of both South Korea and North Korea, the Peninsula. Next to it read, WE ARE ONE. Yong-hwan wore a bemused face.

"One, hmm?" Yong-hwan looked to see Yong-soo was blushing.

"Oh, really, these youngsters don't realize what that message would sound like to us… Sorry about that, Yong-hwan." Yong-soo said quickly. Yong-hwan stared at Yong-soo for a while, then hit him on the head with the plastic stick.

"Ow!"

"The game started." Yong-hwan said plainly, before Yong-soo started complaining.

;/A;/+

Yong-soo wore a displeased face.

"Could you please not glare at me like that, Yong-soo?" Kiku asked.

"Really unbelieveable." Yong-soo just said. When Kiku didn't reply, Yong-soo said, "How do you do that?" Kiku looked at Yong-soo with a clueless face.

"I do not understand what you're talking about at all."

"Your team was AWESOME at soccer. You lost against Netherlands, yeah, but that was AMAZING." Yong-soo said in a displeased tone.

"Thank you, Yong-soo." Kiku said, puzzled. Yong-soo raised his voice, annoyed.

"Yet in your newspapers, you say I'M the asian star! You keep a straight face and look as if nothing happened! You're just laughing inside, aren't you." Yong-soo accused darkly. "You're going to compliment my play, then when you do better then me, it'll show that if I'm good, then you must be AWESOME, and that YOU'RE the asian star!" Kiku stared at Yong-soo with a tired face.

'You never stop hating me, do you?" Kiku asked. Yong-soo scoffed. "If you wish me to stop complimenting you, then I will." Kiku said. Yong-soo gave Kiku a look. Kiku caught on to that look. "But if you keep on want to me called the asian star, you may have that title." Kiku saw from the corner of his eyes, Yong-soo smiling to himself. "Say Yong-soo, every time I see the world cup, of all the commercials, the Hyundai commercial seems to be on the most. Just….how much did you sponsor?" But Kiku saw Yong-soo getting up from his seat. Yong-soo winked to Kiku, and said,

"No comment, Ki-ku~!"

+w+

Meanwhile, in North Korea.

"Huhuhu…so….Brazil and Portugal….you dare beat me in World Cup? Huhuhuhu, you'll regret it for sure when you have a huge no-man zone filled with deadly radiation from my nukes. Huhuhuhu….."

Beware, South America.

So, I got in the mood to do a world cup one, cause everyone's doing it, and it felt entertaining to do this. This is just my author moment, and not a part of the actual story. You don't have to like this one. It just a break from the actual story. Yup. So, it's not like I'll ask you to review or do my poll in this chapter. Nope. No. Not at all. Just saying thou. Just saying. *wink wink nudge nudge*


End file.
